Across Time
by Mattel-chan
Summary: Harry and Draco are currently enemies, but in their past life.. what are they? Somehow their past found a way to make them remember what they really are. This deals with past, reincarnation and a lost promise. Would the promise be remembered? (H/D)
1. Prologue

****

Author's Notes: Well, I really don't know what to say.. *thinks* oh, mind you, **English isn't my first language**, so I *know* you'll find mistakes but bear with me, I do hope I'll find a pre-reader.. if you want to be my proof-reader, you're more than welcome. Just let me know AND if you don't want to read male x male pairings... well, there's this tiny little 'x' box on the top-right of this window, you might want to press it... 

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco **slash** (don't tell me I didn't warn you) 

****

Setting: a year after GoF   


****

ACROSS TIME: a prologue  
**by: ****Mattel**   


It was nearly midnight. After an hour of tossing and turning, Harry finally pulled his curtain aside, letting the radiance of the moonlight fill his bed. He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the light. Sighing, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply and evenly, trying to sleep. He knew it was completely worthless, he'd done this a while ago along with counting off sheep, an old muggle belief which was believed to make you sleep.

'Bloody hell, I'm not going to count off sheep again, ever. It didn't make me sleepy instead, it gave me a headache'

Giving up the thoughts of having a peaceful slumber ('since it is already impossible now') he stood up and closed the curtains before heading off towards the portrait. Maybe a little stroll out in a cold night with a beautiful moon was all I needed to get rid of this acute insomnia.

Once outside he'd quietly closed the portrait behind him and whispered to the Fat Lady not to wander off the walls because he'd be back in no time.

Or so he assumed.

-------------------------------------------------

Harry wandered at a very unfamiliar hallway, he knew he was quite scared, he was getting fidgety all of a sudden. Maybe this isn't a very good idea after all.

__

Thud!

"What in the world of Mer--!," Harry exclaimed as he felt himself being thrown off his track as he collided with something. Or rather _someone_, because that 'someone' started cursing using a very familiar voice. Harry looked up in time to see the face of the person he'd collided with and suddenly his mouth ran dry.

"Potter!," Draco Malfoy, with all his blonde glory, spat. He dusted himself and stood up glaring coldly at Harry. A normal habit of his.

Harry just stared. Not having the will to talk back. He only wanted to sleep, is there anything bad about it? If there isn't, then why in the world does he have to be stuck in this kind of situation?

Tapping his foot impatiently, "You know, if you don't start talking, I'm heading off to McGonagall and tell her you're sneaking. _Again_".

"You wouldn't"

Draco raised his eyebrow while he placed his hand on his hip, creating a very sexy silhouette, "Why wouldn't I?"

Meeting Draco's eyes without flinching was one thing, the shiver on his spine was another, What the hell is going on?!

"Then she'll know you're out here too," Harry reasoned.

"True. So?"

"Why do you hate me so much?!," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. But years of pent-up frustration and anger surged on his veins.

Draco flinched.

__

Tell me you'll never forget about me…

"What did you say to me, Potter?" Draco asked, uncertainty was quite hinted on his voice, not quite sure if he heard him right.

Harry just snorted, "Are you deaf now, Malfoy? If you are, I know I could buy you some of those muggle thi--," he was cut off by Malfoy.

"Just tell me the bloody thing you said a while ago!"

Harry blinked. Malfoy's really acting weird tonight, but oh well, "I asked you why do you--,"

__

I won't forget you, even if I die, even if my appearance would change. No matter where or who would you be, I'll find you…. 

"Malfoy…um.. did you hear what I think I heard?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at Harry impassively, so now Harry bloody Potter heard it too, that means I'm not imagining things. But that doesn't mean he'll get friendly with him. The sodding Potter.

"What if I did? What's it to you?," he drawled, then stopping short as the voice started talked again.

__

I love you..

"This is getting creepy" Harry muttered as he turned to leave.

Draco almost laughed, he could believe he's seeing Potter like this… 'he was actually getting nervous!'

"Well, you better leave before you wet your pants,"

Harry glared at Malfoy before he left, "Well, goodnight to you too," he replied sarcastically.

-------------------------------------------------

****

AN: well, you see, to get things straight, this fiction also deals with reincarnation.. so that explains the voice. No? well, if you can't still get it, try to read the next chapters.. I really don't know when I'll finish those said chapters though… *_*


	2. Voices

****

Author's Notes: Thank you for those who reviewed, anywayz, since I have nothing to do, I better make myself useful. (I actually woke up at 8 AM after sleeping about 12 MN). Again, be noted that English isn't my first language. So there would be grammatical mistakes here.. well, it isn't really horrible.. J 

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco **slash**, if you can't deal with it, then close this window. I'm not forcing you to read you know. J 

****

Setting: barely a year after GoF

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are JK Rowling's.

****

ACROSS TIME

Part One: **Voices**

"Really, Harry, next time you think you can't sleep, at least try to bring your Invisibility Cloak before you wander across the hallways, what if Filch saw you? You're lucky that you weren't seen! What if--" Hermione lectured Harry for about the hundredth after he had told her what happened last night. He tuned out of her sermon, unable to hear anymore. 

Looking at Ron, he shrugged and turned to Professor Binns, the professor for History of Magic. He would very much like to listen to him than listen to Hermione fussing about his little escapade last night, although he purposely left the 'weird voices' part since it would make Hermione a little bit fussier. 

"--Nicholas Flamel owned the Philosopher's Stone, I really don't recall the details about it, but anyway, we also have the greatest alchemist of all time, it is Paracelsus--," Professor Binns droned on and on leaving several students nearly sleeping on their desks.

Harry turned on his parchment and started to scribble blindly, not really thinking about what he's drawing, it's just like moving his hands automatically. He was sketching and drawing lines until he felt someone nudge him on the rib quite painfully.

"What now Ron?" he asked turning to his best friend who was currently gaping at the drawing he was working on.

Ron blinked and stared some more, "I didn't know you are good in sketching," he awed, "who's that?" he asked, pointing at his half-finished illustration.

For the first time, Harry *really* saw what he was drawing, he was drawing a beautiful medieval woman. She looked like some kind of a royalty. From her straight hair to her perfect brows, her straight nose and small mouth.. but most of all, the specific feature that captured his breath was the eyes. It was somewhat familiar. It's as if he already saw those eyes, somewhere.

'Only where did I see those eyes?'

"I reckon she's your ideal woman, huh?" Ron suddenly said, heedless of the fact that he surprised the daylights off Harry. 

"Say Harry, if I'm not mistaken, I say her face is vaguely familiar, eminently the eyes… those really stood out most." Ron continued raising his brows in question while turning to face Harry.

"You could say that" Harry mouthed, as he returned to stare at the sketch on his desk. Unaware of someone's eyes leaving holes on the back of his head.

----------------------------------------------

"Say Potter, did you wet your pants last night?" a voice hissed just after they got out of Professor Binn's hearing range. Harry together with Ron and Hermione whirled around, the voice was already familiar to him, and was quietly surprised to find Malfoy, alone. For once.

"My pants is anything but your business, Malfoy, why show sudden interest?" Harry spat, saying the first words that came to his head, not really thinking about the subtext.

Malfoy's eyes widened not expecting *that* kind of comeback. 'A little kinky, I guess', his cheeks burned a little pink tinge. He looked down and saw the drawing Harry was holding. His eyes quickly narrowed into slits and snatched the paper from Harry's.

"Give it back here Malfoy!" Harry protested.

But Malfoy was no longer aware of Harry being there, he was entranced because of the drawing, somehow…. He knew that woman! Not only knew but…

"I think I'm coming up with a headache," Malfoy whispered as he handed back the paper to Harry and sauntered away.

"That's it? He's just gone away without so much as a goodbye-insult?" Hermione whispered.

"This day is getting weirder and weirder" Ron added.

Harry could only nod in agreement. He was speechless as to what he saw on Malfoy's face when he examined the drawing. His face was dawned with…. *comprehension*

But what was there to comprehend… but the drawing?

So, he wasn't crazy when he admitted to himself that the drawing was a bit familiar. Not a bit. But a WHOLE lot bit. It's like that woman was part of him.

"Harry.. Harry? HARRY?!" Hermione called, catching Harry's attention from those trail of thoughts. He would just think about them later.

----------------------------------------------

'Now where did I see that woman?'

Draco Malfoy asked himself for the hundredth time. He wasn't only thrown away by the woman, it was also because of the detailed way that sodding Potter drew her. He stood up, clearing his thoughts about Potter and faced his full-body mirror.

'where.. WHERE did I see that woman?' he asked himself in the mirror, but his reflection only shrugged, not offering answers.

__

You promised me… you promised me that you won't forget..

Draco looked around, he knew he was alone since he was the only one who didn't bother to go down for breakfast. So, the voices are back.

He quickly looked in the mirror and was dumbfounded. He wasn't looking in the mirror of himself. 

'She was the woman!' he said to himself as his eyes widened until they could do no more. He wasn't surprised because of the different reflection or the different woman on *his* mirror. But he was blown away by the fact that.

"She's got my eyes" he whispered to the woman. As the woman crinkled her tiny little mouth to smile, she even nodded a little before deforming back into Draco's reflection. Now that Draco saw the *colored* and *live* version of the woman, he couldn't deny that…

"She's… ME?"

----------------------------------------------

****

AN: Thank you, thank you for all those reviewed. I got this chapter finished much faster because of you people. You guys are such ego-boosters, thank you. I'll try to get the next chapter finished. J 


	3. The Dream

****

Author's Notes: Thank you for those who reviewed. I know you know who you are. Okay, anyway, this chapter deals a LOT about their past lives, I know it's pretty boring and you all would be shouting "GOD! Just snog already!" but it can't be helped, the story needed that section.. ok?. ^_^

****

Pairing: Harry/Draco **slash**, if you can't deal with it, then close this window. I'm not forcing you to read you know. J 

****

Setting: barely a year after GoF

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are JK Rowling's.

****

ACROSS TIME

Part Two: **The Dream**

Draco Malfoy was pacing nervously at the Slytherin Common Room, nearly burning trail marks along the carpet. His face was twitching as if in pain but his jaw was set and lips were pressed together forming a thin line indicating that he was in deep thought. Nothing but the eyes betrayed how confused he was. Finally after heaving a sigh, he sat down on one chair facing the fireplace.

'She can't be me! Who was she anyway? Why does she have my eyes, hair, lips, nose… having my traits are almost forbidden!' he thought, his own narcissism showing, "seriously, she couldn't even be my twin! Could she?' he nearly laughed out loud when he analyzed the absurdity it brought.

Suddenly his solace was interrupted when someone practically jumped on his lap. Argh. Pansy. Why couldn't she grant him one wish and get off him and leave him alone?

'I know I'm good looking but that doesn't mean I have to put up with her 'playful come-ons', I'd rather sleep with Potter than endure her endless flirting'

"Hey Pansy" he greeted coldly, with his teeth clenched. He tried to subtly push Pansy off his lap but to no avail, "Pansy, do you mind if I just--" he shifted, "--go to the bathroom?" he asked, mustering all the courtesy her was taught. He's really not like this but, this day, he doesn't feel like starting another 'I-hate-you' fest with Pansy by just pushing her off. Merlin only knows how much he wanted to.

Pansy fluttered her eyelashes trying to look seductive but only ended up looking like someone with an eye ailment. She even tried the 'innocent-demure' look, which made Malfoy hide a snigger, "It's alright" she said, even going as far as whispering his name seductively afterwards, before standing up.

Draco rolled his eyes and climbed up to the boys' dormitory. Seeking silence where he could think. Seriously. The last thing on his mind now is having to face that horse-faced, or was it dog-faced? Pansy.

---------------------------------------------

Lying on his bed after muttering 'good night' after his housemates, Harry took out the parchment where he drew the portrait of that mysteriously familiar girl. He reached for his wand and;

"Lumos" he whispered as the light appeared on the tip of his wand, illuminating his bed and making the illustration visible. She really was beautiful. Was it possible to fall in love with your own artwork? Probably not. Anyway, the only question right now is: How in the name of all wizards did he draw that woman, more so, why is she so bloody familiar?!

He stared at the drawing, God only knows for how long and eventually fell asleep.

[ dream sequence -- which actually happened a century ago ]

Harry stood in the middle of some shabby old house with two people inside. A woman and a man. He decided to watch since apparently, neither of them noticed Harry's presence.

"This can't be happening, you know why, this wasn't supposed to happen! I was reputed to hate you! Not to be like this!" the woman in her late teens whispered urgently to the young man beside him. Both appeared to be of the same age and both appeared to be hiding since they're glancing every now and then across the window of the shabby, run-down place they're in, obviously nervous and fidgety.

"Look Dracaena, I'm not giving up on you and you know that!" the young man said, turning to the girl, or rather, Dracaena and putting his hands on her shoulders. Shaking her mildly as if to make her understand what he was saying.

A tear was already forming on Dracaena's grayish-silver eyes, "See here Harold, you may not give up BUT my father wouldn't give me up either, and once they've found out that you're with me, they'll have your head on a silver platter served at dinner!.. not only that, but I love my father, Harold, I can't just leave him!" she cried, her tears pouring shamelessly on her pale, almost translucent cheeks.

The young man, Harold, held the young woman's face; fighting the urge to bawl himself. 

"Do you love me?" he asked solemnly as if his life depended on her answer, he traced her lips with his fingertips, "Tell me, I need to know," he urged.

Dracaena nodded softly but whispered, "I love my parents too, Harold. I can't just leave them" she looked guiltily into Harold's eyes, begging for understanding. He sighed, then he seemed to come up into a conclusion, "I understand, but then, we need to part ways, I will leave you"

Her eyes widened and watered as she turned to her lover, her shoulders visibly shaking from hidden frustration. Their love was forbidden, both knew that from the very beginning. Both family have some silly feud between them and from what they've heard, it all started from their fathers both wanting the same woman. Very silly it seemed, but it wasn't. They tried to fight off their feelings from the moment they laid their eyes on each other, but was left in vain. Their feelings returned twice the intensity when they're denying it. So why deny the undeniable. They know it's inevitable.

"You can't leave me!" she said, her voice pleading. 

Harold's eyes bored into hers, his emerald eyes measuring her, "Then come with me" he replied.

Dracaena collapsed unto the dirty old wooden floor, sobbing. "You KNOW why I couldn't!"

Harold sighed and bent down, "I understand. Don't cry now. Where's the strong and stubborn woman I've met before?" he asked.

She looked up to him slightly smiling despite her tears. Harold leaned forward and touched her lips with his, "Just promise me one thing" he whispered after the kiss.

"Anything" she told him.

"Promise me you'll never forget me. Promise me!" he asked her, his voice becoming the little panicky.

"I promise. I'll never forget you. I love you" she said. Then she turned suddenly on the window upon hearing the hooves of horses from a distance. It seemed to be getting nearer and nearer.

Harold smiled painfully, "I'll find a way to be with you again. I'll find you even after death. I promise I'll remember you next time we meet, whatever you'll look like. I'll love you, as much as I love you now, if not more." He told her, feeling her of promises she know he would keep.

Tears were again streaming on her cheeks, she ushered him to leave, "Goodbye. You need to go now before--"

The door had burst open cutting her sentence. There stood a sadistic-looking old man, "Dracaena!" he motioned to her, and muttered something to his men, which accompanied him on his way.

Dracaena scampered to her father's feet, begging, "Father don't! Spare him please!" she screamed to her father who hadn't paid any heed to his daughter's desperate screams.

Harry couldn't bear to watch anymore, "RUUUN!!!!" he yelled at the top of his voice with his eyes closed unable to watch. The next time he opened his eyes he saw Ron towering over his head wearing his night pajamas, "HARRY! What's happening to you? Why are you calling me?! Why are you shouting?!!,"

Harry sat up and reached out for his glasses, after putting them on, he looked up to see Ron's face twitching with concern, next to him was Dean together with Seamus and at the foot of his bed, sat Neville. All of them bearing the same expressions on their faces.

Harry sighed, "I wasn't calling you Ron, I was yelling 'run' not Ron, and no it wasn't my scar" he added after seeing Ron motioning to his scar.

"Thanks for the concern anyway" he told the others who were still yawning from being woken up in the middle of their sleep. He motioned them to return to their beds, which they happily did after reassuring them that he was perfectly fine.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" Ron asked, concern still marking his features, "I mean, I could stay if… if you want.. me to..," he added silently, his expression unreadable. He suddenly became very interested on Harry's blanket.

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm alright, Thank you" he told him as he take off his glasses.

"Okay, if you say so. Good night Harry" Ron said before leaving him for his bed.

"Thanks again!" Harry called out to him and was given a slight nod.

-------------------------------------------

After Ron left him, he found himself alone with his thoughts and his dream. He replayed his own dream on his mind again and again so he wouldn't forget. He couldn't help but notice how much Dracaena resembled his…. 'Oh. My. Goodness. My DRAWING!' he quickly drew out the parchment from underneath his bed and he stared at it for a whole minute.

'Now come to think of it, she looks like… hmmmm…. Where did I see this kind of face?' he thought for a moment, trying to find anyone he knew who has a feature or two of the woman until…

"Bloody hell, she looks like… MALFOY!" he whispered under his breath, thoroughly shocked. How in the world Dracaena, the beautiful, loving and KIND woman could also look like Draco, the cruel Slytherin whose past time is to make his life miserable is beyond Harry's understanding. After he overcame his initial shock, he pushed their stunning resemblance at the back of his mind to focus his attention on that young man, rather, Harold. With his unruly raven hair to his green eyes down to his straight nose…. NO WAY!

First, that Dracaena looked like Draco, now Harold's supposed to look like him? What in the world does the dream trying to imply? Hell, even their names seemed to join their conspiracy against them.

Did I miss something here?

--------------------------------------------

****

Author's Notes: hmm.. that cleared the resemblance thing. Right? Now, please reviews. That is, if you want to. ^_^ if you would, I would be eternally grateful to you! Now, I'm off to write the third part.. byebye! 


	4. Author's Final Words

**Disclaimers: **Nope. Not mine. Except plot.  
  
To: My dear readers,  
  
I know you're probably going to kill me leaving you hanging like that, but I'm really sorry to say that I cannot continue with this story any longer, not just this story but with my other Work-in-progress stories too, not only that real-life responsibilities are weighing me down but at the same time, I've had a terrible writer's block which lead to, eventually, my lost interest in writing. I'm not saying that this state I'm in is permanent, no, I'm not saying that at all. All I would need is to foster my interest again in writing fanfictions such as this, and I hope I could do it. So, at this time, I must say, I'll discontinue writing any. Don't get me wrong because I still love to read. I still love Harry/Draco fictions along with Harry/Snape category, but I cannot spare any time to write my own. So please forgive me.  
  
Anyway, if it would make you considerably less spastic, I would write my plot line after this little apology letter. So at least you would know what happened to them. Or so I would like to think. Feel free to contact me if ever you would like to continue the story using the plot line provided. Thank you everyone. This past 3 years with this story is one of the most interesting part of my memories and my life as a whole. Thank you for sharing it with me along with your never ending kind reviews and suggestions to 'get-up my lazy ass'. Goodbye.  
  
Sincerely,  
Mattel  
  
**THE PLOT:**  
  
After Draco saw the mirror image of Dracaena, he went spastic and incredulous and everything nasty you might want to think he did when he's confused and angry.  
  
Draco went after Harry thinking that Harry was the one behind him "hearing and seeing things". Harry denied and they argued. Then argued some more, until another memory hit them at the same time, they both went into their own worlds seeing each other within another person, namely, Harold and Dracaena. After the memory, they both went catatonic then separated.  
  
Harry told Hermione. Hermione researched. Discovered a spell which was used some hundred years ago to show one's past life. Hermione did Harry's then they discovered that what he and Draco were experiencing were their past lives.  
  
Harry and Draco had been lovers during their former lives. Harry as the man and Draco as the woman.  
  
Harry finally remembered their promise to each other that they'll never forget. Harry went into some kind of self-denial until finally he gave in to his umm.. desires.  
  
Draco in the meanwhile was having his own version of self-denial, remembering their (Harry's and his) past because of a recurring dream which he insists was a dream, not a memory. (He didn't use the spell, he's just having this recurring dream every single night after seeing Dracaena in the mirror)  
  
Harry pursued Draco. Draco's starting to like Harry (because of his pursuing quirks) BUT still in denial, not encouraging Harry's pursuings yet not discouraging.  
  
However, because of lack of response, Harry's starting to get discouraged and wonder if the spell had been wrong after all, and he's just reliving a dream.  
  
Draco noticed, yet, hadn't done anything. Still thinking he's doing the right thing and he still thinks he hate Harry. Yet in his heart he knows it's opposite.  
  
Hermione encourages Harry to try once more. Ron learned about it and wasn't very happy but still supported him. Hermione went to Draco. They talked about Harry and Draco slipped about his supposed to be recurring dream.  
  
Hermione offered to use the spell to Draco to prove that he wasn't imagining things. Draco refused help from a "mudblood". Yet deep in his mind, he would find the darn spell and learn it himself.  
  
Draco found the spell and did it himself, discovering his past. Past feelings resurfaced along with selected memories. Namely: their promise to each other not to forget.  
  
Harry tried one last time. Draco finally acknowledges.  
  
Harry told Draco, "Finally, you remembered".  
  
"Malfoys stand by their word." Draco replied, although after some reconsideration, finally added, "I told you I would never forget".  
  
They kissed and they lived happily and in-love with each other.  
  
FINIS


End file.
